Benzoate esters that do not contain silicone are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,655 to Elmi describes the use of benzoic acid esters of a mixture of linear primary alcohols in the C9 to C15 carbon chain length range in anti-perspirant compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,222 to Scala, Jr., describes the benzoic acid esters of a mixture of C12, C13, C14 and C15 linear primary alcohols. The compositions described therein are said to have anti-foaming properties, i.e. they prevent foam from forming initially, and are used in hand cleaners, dispersible bath oils, and floating bath oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,544 to Elmi describes the use of benzoic acid esters of a mixture of C12, C13, C14 and C15 linear primary alcohols in toiletries, cosmetics, topical pharmaceuticals and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,545 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters wherein the alcohol is from C12 to C15 primary alcohols. The compositions described therein are said to lack greasiness, oilness, have a low cloud point and pour point, bland odor, ability to form gels with suspending agents and low toxicity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,693 to Scala, Jr. describes a substantially pure benzoic acid ester of isostearyl (C18) alcohol for use as a carrier or vehicle, emollient or solublizer for cosmetic and toiletry formulations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,694 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters of alcohols which are branched primary alcohols up to C18 and branched or linear alcohols up to C19.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,121 issued Apr. 22, 2003 to Walele teaches Compositions of matter comprising benzoate esters of hydroxyl terminated polyether polysiloxane copolyols, in particular dimethicone copolyol benzoates, and process for preparing same. The benzoate esters are useful for personal care cleansing products, such as bar and liquid soaps, skin and hair care products and textiles and fibers. The compounds are prepared by reacting benzoic acid with hydroxyl terminated polyether polysiloxane copolyols.
None of the patents have the critical undecylenic linkage described in the present invention. This group provides a C11 alkyl group improving oil solubility, is free of ethylene oxide and provides raw materials suitable to run a hydrosilylation reaction lacking in the Walele patent.
Unlike the compounds referenced above, we have surprisingly learned that when benzyl undecylenate is reacted with a specific silanic hydrogen containing polymer to make a compound with an aromatic group containing benzyl ester on the end of an alkyl oil soluble linking group which is in turn linked to a silicone group. The ability to manipulate the ratio of the silicone, fatty and aromatic group results in a wide range of multi functional molecules that have solubility in a variety of solvents ranging from fatty, to silicone providing unique properties.